


Because

by Clair de Lune (clair_de_lune)



Category: Prison Break
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Ending, F/M, Post-Series, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-19
Updated: 2011-08-19
Packaged: 2017-10-22 20:03:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/242016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clair_de_lune/pseuds/Clair%20de%20Lune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They’d drawn the curtains but left the window open because the night was as hot as a furnace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because

**Author's Note:**

> Written for New Year’s Mini-Round 2011 at rounds-of-kink. Prompts: shadows & heat.  
> This is meant to be an independant drabble, in which case no particular warning except maybe involuntarily voyeur Lincoln. It can also be read as a short companion piece for [An Ajar Door](http://archiveofourown.org/works/345598), in which case beware of underlying incestuous thoughts.  
> Many thanks to Foxriverinmate for the beta.

They’d drawn the curtains but left the window open because the night was as hot as a furnace. Lincoln had to agree.

They’d kept the bedside light on because they enjoyed the sight of each other. Lincoln was in no way surprised and could relate.

Sara was on top and rotating her hips slowly because she loved feeling _every inch_ of Michael. Lincoln could have lived without being aware of this fact, even though he would have suspected it anyway.

Michael was holding onto the bedpost for dear life because he didn’t want to come yet, wanted to make this last, last, last... Lincoln smirked, but yeah, couldn’t blame him.

Sara’s breathy moans and Michael’s harsh gasps floated through the otherwise way too-silent night and curled around him – and _fuck_...

Their two silhouettes made one single black shadow behind the thick – although not thick enough – light brown curtains, moving with a grace that sliced through Lincoln’s indecent surge of arousal.

If the shirt negligently discarded on the porch was any indication, the door of their bedroom would have been left ajar in their haste for intimacy; or maybe as a way to lure him in.

Because Lincoln had no idea which one it was, couldn’t and wouldn’t mess up everything, he thought hard before making his decision.

-Fin-


End file.
